Gravity
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Set during Daniel's year in the alternate reality in Continuum. A few weeks after they get stuck there. How can he be expected not to contact those he's left behind. Contains an original female character. Its gonna be a fairly long fic in several parts.


They'd all been told not to have any contact with anyone they used to work within their 'alternate' time line. Which had been difficult? Mitchell couldn't stop thinking about his parents. Sam thought constantly about her brother and her nephews and nieces. But for Daniel, it had hit him considerably harder.

His apartment in New York was comfortable, the perfect size for one person. Even though, it seemed empty. He missed his children. No one had understood that they would be someone else's children now and his wife would be with another man. He hoped to god that it wasn't Nathan Williams. If she was, how could he not interfere! Not caring what happened to him if he did. All that matters was that she was happy!

He lay in his bed, reaching out his arm, feeling the empty space next to him. Never feeling so lonely and he couldn't stop thinking about her, Shelley. Falling asleep with her lying next to him. Waking up the next morning to find her in the kitchen, giving their girls breakfast. God, he missed them so much. How could he live without them?

Daniel pulled himself up from the bed, reaching over to turn on a lamp. He saw his stick next to the bedside cabinet. Wishing that she was here, to help him. Wishing that he didn't feel so helpless.

The false leg, which he hated, was on the bottom of the bed. He attached it, not feeling anything. There was the occasional twinge, but nothing to unbearable.

He sat at his computer, just a few feet away from the bed, and turned it on. Daniel tapped his fingers on the desk whilst he waited for it too boot up.

Daniel logged onto this internet account, opening up his browser. A few times, he had tried to find Mitchell and Sam, but with no luck. He hoped that his next search would be more fruitful.

His fingers shook as he typed in the words. 'Shelley O'Neill' he whispered to himself. Not being exactly sure if she'd gotten married or not. Hoping that she hadn't.

On the screen the results popped up. Scrolling down, he noticed several with picture results. He clicked on one result, seeing a picture of her, his wife. She hadn't changed. Daniel read her blurb, smiling.

"Shelley O'Neill was born in Minnesota..."

Nothing that he didn't already know. As he continued to read, it was clear that his wife and the woman he was reading about were very similar.

He read to the end of the page, seeing a contact address. This universe's Shelley had written several books on Orchids, about breading Orchids. Daniel knew that she had always wanted to try to bread them, but never got the chance! The contact address was of her publisher, right there in New York. Daniel smiled again, hoping that he could make contact and that he wasn't found out.

Daniel clicked on the link of Shelley's publisher, noticing that there were several book signings scheduled for a few day. As he scrolled down the list, he saw her, her book signing. He smiled, at the relief of being able to see her again. The image of her in his mind was beginning to fade with every passing day, no matter how hard he tried to hang on to it! The signing was for the day after tomorrow and he couldn't wait.

Daniel felt his hand began to shake as he stood outside the book store. Not feeling as nervous as he had been on their first date. Although, he had been at the restaurant 40 minutes before she was due to arrive. He didn't want anything to go wrong, even though they had been interrupted half way through dinner by the couple on the next table.

He peered through the window, seeing a queue of around 20 people, clutching books. Daniel couldn't put it off any longer.

Daniel brought a book from the counter before joining the queue, his hands still shaking. He propped himself up with his stick, scared he was going to topple over.

The queue began to dwindle. Daniel found his head bobbing from side to side, trying to get a glimpse of her before he got to the table.

Daniel thought about the last time he'd seen her. A few hours before they'd left for the Tok'ra home world. They'd been sat in her office, just talking about how they deserved a break when he came back. Never having taken the girls on vacation before! It was what they needed, if they were serious about trying for another baby. It was what they both wanted. Shelley knew that Daniel wanted a boy and she certainly didn't mind the practice.

Finally the person in front of him got to the table and he stood behind, staring at Shelley who was seated behind the table, smiling softly at everyone she came into contact with.

The woman walked away, leaving Daniel next in line. There was a woman standing next to her, passing a copy of Shelley's book to her to sign. Daniel assumed that it must have been her publisher. She still looked the same. Although her hair seemed a lot longer than he remembered and she was wearing a pair of slim glasses. His Shelley preferring to wear contact lenses.

Daniel stood nervously in front of her. She looked up at him, wondering why he hadn't spoken.

"Who shall I sign it too?" she asked.

The sound of her voice triggered every single memory he had of her. From when they met in the briefing room 7 years ago to that last conversation in her office.

"Erm, Daniel.., to Daniel." he said.

"To Daniel," she whispered, writing his name on the opening sleeve of her book. "Hope you enjoy the book, Shelley O'Neill,"

She reached up, passing him back the book. Daniel looked at it and not being able to speak. He noticed that she had signed it O'Neill and not her married name. Although he didn't know what it was! Whoever she was married too was very lucky, indeed.

Shelley's publisher glared at him as he continued to stare at her from behind the table. Several people behind him began to moan, wishing that he'd move on. The botanist smiled.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

Daniel didn't want to move, being pushed out of the queue by the woman behind him. As he walked towards the exit, he looked back, seeing her signing the rest of the books. She looked completely at ease. Writing a book was something she had always wanted to do, that and breading orchids. Now she had combined the two. He smiled, proud of her! But knowing deep down, that he coming here today had started something he could not stop. Needing to see her again.

Tbc….


End file.
